Story up for Adoption
by David Rose
Summary: Want to write a pairing but the RWBY universe would never allow it? This is a story starter that conveniently places all of the characters of RWBY at Beacon without having them have to act out of character or be undercover or conflicted. Usable for White Fang OC's and ordinary criminal OC's as well. Story is completely up for adoption for everyone and useable for any type of story.


All Cinder could think of was 'how'? How did they find us so quickly? How could she have been so blind to let this happen? How did they know?

"Stay on the floor and keep your hands behind your head." one of the SWAT officers barked. That was probably the highlight of his day, pretending that he was the one who breached the warehouse and apprehended the bulk of the White Fang and Cinder and her followers. That honor belonged to the entirety of Beacon academy but more specifically it was that teenager in the red cloak that led the charge.

While gifted in combat Cinder would still not credit that girl with the deductive prowess to find this place. This still left the question of how they were discovered. They had left no evidence of their crimes and tied up all loose ends like Roman.

Wait, Roman?

Suddenly it all made sense. Of course, why would a thief be so interested in learning their plans when they were paying him anyways?

* * *

**5 Hours earlier**

**General Ironwoods Airship**

**Prisoner Interrogation Room**

* * *

"I still don't see why you need to perform an interrogation yourself. We have pressed him hard for answers but he won't budge." Ironwood stated to Ozpin.

"I think you have spent entirely too much time in the army James. So much so that you fail to realize that the 'Good cop, bad cop' routine actually works." Ozpin responded.

"Very well. I will be monitoring the interrogation from outside. Bring the prisoner in." Ironwood stated before leaving the room. A few moments passed and then a different door opened and through it came an orange haired man in shackles. The robot guards escorting him pushed him into the room and down into a chair opposite Ozpin. The guards exited and the two men sat in silence for a few moments.

"I am assuming you already know what is expected of you in this room?" Ozpin asked.

"I am still a little unclear on that. Am I supposed to get punched in the face or yelled at 'cause they seem to be doing an equal amount of both here." Roman replied, rolling his head back.

"You understand that if your cooperation leads to an arrest you stand to reduce your prison sentence." Ozpin stated.

"Somehow the offer of reducing a sentence of 150 years down to 143 years isn't all that tempting." Roman mocked. Ozpin got up from his chair and turned to leave the interrogation room. "Do come back soon." Roman mocked as he exited.

"It seems you were right James. He won't give up anything." Ozpin admitted.

* * *

**1 Hour later**

**Vale Slums**

**Dead Drop location 7**

* * *

Ozpin hurriedly walked over to the safe hidden behind the wallpaper of the tiny apartment. It still disgusted him how an apartment this small was actually a 'viable' place for someone to call their residence. There was hardly enough space for a bed and a table.

Ozpin delicately pealed open the wallpaper and revealed the hidden safe. He promptly entered the combination and opened the safe. Documents and records overflowed out of the safe and poured onto the floor. Ozpin surveyed a few of them.

They were all useful, incriminating, and complete documents. There were a few tape recordings as well. All of this evidence pointed to one person having orchestrated all of these attacks and robberies but the reason why was still a mystery.

* * *

**3 and a Half hours later**

**General Ironwoods Airship**

**Ironwoods Private Office**

* * *

Ironwood opened the door to his office to see that it was occupied.

"What do you think you are doing in here!?" Ironwood barked at Ozpin and the half a dozen officers and officials.

"Finding incriminating evidence it would seem." Ozpin stated before he played an audio file on Ironwoods computer.

_"__I'm sending you the plans now. We need maximum exposure on this. Have a your least valuable White Fang members on the train. The Grimm will do most of the terrorizing but we need it to be clear that this is a White Fang attack." _ a distorted male voice dictated on the message.

"A terror attack? We have acquired plenty of dust, weapons, and soldiers over the last few months so I don't know if a terror attack is the best course of action at this time. An attack on the people would only serve to spread descent for the White Fang and would make counter revolution more likely, once we have taken the government." A woman's voice replied.

_"__Miss Fall this was never up for discussion. An attack on the people will force a shift in power within the government and my people are already in position to acquire political power once that happens." _the distorted voice sounded again.

"General Ironwood, you are under arrest for treason." said one of the officers as he approached an restrained Ironwood.

The officers were about to take Ironwood away when Ozpin shouted "Wait!". Ozpin walked up to Ironwood and asked "James. You already had significant political power. Why would you go to such lengths just for a little more.".

"This was never about power. This was about how Vale was the first kingdom to sign the treaty at the end of the war. Look at where that has gotten us. I didn't form the White Fang nor did I recruit any of it's members. The Faunus threat is greater than it has ever been and yet we call this a time of peace. You never saw what they were capable of in the war, you were never in a prison camp and you will never understand what needs to be done in order to ensure our safety from those animals. The only way to get rid of the Faunus once and for all was to have all four kingdoms fighting the common enemy." Ironwood seethed.

"It seems you have succeeded as Atlas and the other kingdoms have given us their full support after we found out you were responsible for the attacks." Ozpin said, signaling the officers to take him away. Ozpin walked over to the computer and opened a call with the council members.

"Now then, after the warehouse has been raided I would like to discuss the full pardon that my operative will be receiving." Ozpin stated.

"Of course Ozpin but first we will need to have him verify all the evidence he has collected and perhaps give testimony to his findings.".


End file.
